SSBWU Characters (DLC)
In this page, the characters that appeared recently (as Downloadable Content) are on this page. Mewtwo Classification: Light-Middle The rare but powerful Pokémon that made it's first appearance in the Red & Blue games. His power is almost unmatched and can defeat even the most well trained of Pokémon. Abilities: Mewtwo's advantage is definitely in his special moves. His Shadow Ball is chargeable and it's stronger the longer it charges, his disable can stun nearby opponents and his confusion move can twirl opponents and do some damage as well as deflect projectiles from other opponents. Mewtwo's normal attacks can also do a decent amount of damage and have reasonable launch capabilities. Mewtwo is also slightly better than luigi when it comes to controlling it's descend to the ground Limitations: Mewtwo is one of the lighter characters, so it's toughness rating is low, making Mewtwo very susceptible to being launched when it's damage meter is low. Plus, it's very vulnerable when it's moves don't connect or when facing multiple opponents as Mewtwo is slow recovering from his moves. It's teleport move is great for escaping from multiple opponents or to avoid projectiles, but not a good offensive move. Lucas Classification: Lightweight From the Japanese Nintendo game Mother 3 (or Earthbound) Lucas also has psychic powers just as Ness, which makes him quite similar to Ness. Abilities: Lucas is very similar to Ness and for good reason. His PSI powers are slightly stronger than Ness' as most of his moves allows him to use more PSI-type attacks. Though, he *is* different from Ness. Instead of the PK Flash, he has PK Freeze and on an occasion he can actually freeze opponents that are hit by this move. Lucas is also slightly smaller than Ness, meaning he's a surprisingly harder target to hit when you match that with his jumping abilities. Limitations: No matter how you look at Lucas, he's basically a clone to Ness. very little differentiates the 2, with the exception of PK Freeze, Lucas' moveset is basically the same as Ness'. Though, Lucas' strength is slightly higher than Ness' but it's still relatively low, but he also has a lower toughness rating due to his slightly smaller size and can be slightly more easier launched compared to Ness. Roy Classification: Middleweight From Fire Emblem: Sealed Sword, Roy is also a fighting srpince from a threatened kingdom. His sword is powerful and can do a good amount of damage with it. Abilities: In comparison to Marth and Lucina, Roy is slightly stronger than the preceding fighters. His sword can do more damage and has slightly better launching capabilities. His Fire Blade move has the same properties as Marth's and Lucina's shield breaker, and if timed correctly, it can also instantly KO an opponent. Some of Roy's attacks can also hit multiple times and do a good amount of damage. Limitations: It's quite hard to exactly pinpoint Roy's obvious weaknesses because he's a middleweight. But some of Roy's moves can work against him if not used properly. His fire blade move, though powerful but can do some self inflicted damage if overcharged. Roy's attacks are also quite slower than Marth's and Lucina's as well as they're hard to chain combos together. Ryu Classification: Middleweight The King of the Street Fighters somehow makes his way onto the Smash stage. He brings his fierce Ansatsuken skills and can hit hard and is quite formidable on the Smash stage as he is on the streets. Abilities: Ryu is arguably one of the most well balanced characters in the game. Virtually every one of his attacks can hit hard and he has launching capabilities which can rival that of Little Mac's, almost all of his attacks can hit multiple times, making him quite a force to be reckoned with, and difficult to face. His Special Moves are the same as in Street Fighter and also have the same D-Pad input as in the original SF games, and by imputing the traditional sequences, Ryu can perform a stronger version of that special move like his Dragon Punch, if performed traditionally can KO an opponent. His Focus attack, can allow him to take a hit and not flinch and can stun the opponent. In fact, some of Ryu's normal attacks will leave him temporarily invincible and can even break an opponent's block shield (such as his Collarbone Breaker attack. Ryu is the only character in the game with 2 different Final Smashes (which are his Super Combos) if Ryu is close to an opponent he'll perform the Dark Dragon Punch, if far away, he'll perform his Super Fireball. The Super Fireball is like the Drill weapon and the Dark Dragon Punch instantly KOs an opponent. Limitations: It's quite hard to pinpoint Ryu's weaknesses since he is.....almost perfect in every way. But, because Street Fighter uses a 6-attack button system (and Super Smash Bros. has a 2-attack button system), it can be quite hard to use Ryu proficiently in this game. His attacks depend on how you press that attack button, slightly tap it for quick attacks and hold it for stronger attacks. Because the game uses a 3-D control stick and not a traditional D-Pad, performing his special moves the old fashioned way can prove a challenge (if not almost impossible), his Searing Fireball has no easy function and must be performed the old fashioned way. Like all middleweight fighters, Ryu is vulnerable after performing one of his special moves. Cloud Strife Classification: Middleweight Straight from Final Fantasy 7, Cloud Strife was a former warrior for the military organization: SOLDIER. Until his former partner Sephiroth turned evil. Now a mercenary for the organization: AVALANCHE, he hopes to stop Sephiroth and save the world. Abilities: Cloud is yet again one of those nearly perfectly balanced characters and has no obvious strength or weakness. Cloud's sword techniques are both powerful and fast. His jumping capabilities are also quite good as he can fight in the air as well as on the ground. Once his Limit Break meter (visible only when using his Limit Charge special move) his special moves can do more damage and are faster and have longer range. Weaknesses: Though, Cloud's overall speed is quite reasonable, but his special moves can leave him open to counterattacks if they miss. His blade beam special move doesn't have enough range in comparison to projectiles used by other characters. His Cross Slash move can be a bit complicated to use as it requires repeated sequence. His Limit Break Charge also leaves Cloud vulnerable when he charges. Corrin Classification: Light-Middle From the recent Fire Emblem game: Fire Emblem Fates, Corrin is a bit like Robin as there's a Male and Female variation of the character. Abilities: Corrin is another well blalanced Middleweight character. Though he/she is a bit lighter than most middleweights (hence why Corrin is a light-middle character). Corrin can jump slightly higher than most middleweights but somehow can also hit as hard as a middleweight as well. He/She has a lot of launching capabilities when he/she attacks, same to Corrin's special moves. Most of Corrin's attacks can hit virtually anywhere on his/her opponent since his/her sword is longer than most other sword wielding characters (rivaling that of Ike's). Weaknesses: It is hard to pinpoint Corrin's weakness since he/she has almost a perfect balance in his/her attributes. But as with most middleweights, Corrin is vulnerable to counterattacks if any of Corrin's attacks miss, especially his/her dash attack. Bayonetta Classification:'''Lightweight Another Sega character. As being a witch from Umbra. Bayonetta once suffered from amnesia, until she met a woman that can use the same powers as her. She then set out on a journey to find why she lost her memory. '''Abilities: Bayonetta is one of the lightweight characters that can excel in aerial combat. She has a lot of good airborne attacks which can sometimes meteor smash opponents. Bayonetta is also one of the fewer characters that wields firearms initially, but unlike Fox, Falco and Zero Suit Samus, she can use guns in her normal attacks and not just in her special moves. Weaknesses: Bayonetta is a lightweight character, and her overall offensive ratings such as strength and toughness are somewhat low, but still reasonable. Though, most of her normal attacks don't have good launching capabilities, so that means she has to deal a lot of damage to opponents if she is to launch them.